


so soon

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	so soon

"You prick!” Jay crossed his arms before throwing them back to his sides. So much of their careers had been kept out of their friendship. When Adam was chosen as the bigger star and Jay was halted by writing and corporate bullshit, the younger male could be happy about it. He could smile proudly as their paths separated because his friend was getting somewhere. However, the storylines the Rated R Superstar was playing into had pushed the limits. Adam tried to defend himself. “It’s a storyline, Jay. Relax.” The little word narrowed Christian’s eyes. “I know but you didn’t have to enjoy it so much.” His eyes rolled to mock the pleased look his friend had gone for in the sex celebration. Edge still couldn’t see the problem with playing the part. “Why are you getting so worked up about it? It’s not the first-” Being abruptly cut off by his friend’s scream scared him a little. Jay had always been upfront with things but the frustration that the older man wasn’t catching on was building. “You don’t understand! Just forget it.”

______________________________________________________________

They never talked anymore about why it blew up that night but as time went on, Adam was starting to find himself hating getting nudged out of Christian’s storylines. He was having to listen to Jericho gloat about the times when it was just him and Christian acting like idiots. That was what E&C was and then he’d been replaced with Chris. Had it not been for the three of them blending on a few things, he might have been called jealous. Then AJ came into the picture. Jay took the Southern boy under his wing and then brought him to their show. Even Chris hadn’t been on the site but Styles was a return guest and they had stories that excluded the older Canadian.

The first smile had been genuine but the more he saw how close the two were, the more he wanted them apart. “AJ, it’s been great.” He grabbed for the Georgian’s hand to shake it. Christian looked at his friend in confusion. “You heading out, Adam?” Edge looked at the question. “No, I thought ‘he’ was leaving.” Jay shook his head. “We were thinking about getting lunch. I wanted to talk to him about the big times.” Strong lines changed when Jay mentioned it was his idea to spend more time with their guest. Only Jay was better at picking up on things. “Go get the car. I’m going to get my jacket.” AJ was still the same kid from TNA when he was around his former mentor and was eager to wait in the parking garage for him.

“What was that?” Adam didn’t have an answer. “I thought 'we’d’ do something today.” Jay’s jaw almost dropped. He’d been trying for weeks to get one on one time with the other but Edge took on too much and ended up canceling on him. “NOW you want to hangout? I barely get time with AJ. You and I are still working together.” The older one turned much younger as he looked at the floor. “But that’s all it is is work.” There was a brief silence before he continued. “I think I know why you were mad that night.” Jay raised an eyebrow. “Like you said, it was a storyline. And it wasn’t your last.” On the verge of getting defensive, Adam bit his tongue. “And it was ten years ago. You didn’t seriously think I’d wait around for you to figure it out.” It was true. When they were younger, Jay had kissed him on the cheek and Adam didn’t respond. Then he got jealous about Lita. Things were falling into place. Adam couldn’t sort through the information when Jay was slipping through his fingers. “But it’s too soon.”


End file.
